Founders Day 2011
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Jeremy and Anna in founders day 2011.Do not own TVD. T/C,S/B,D/E,and of course J/A
1. Before This Day

_**Prologue-Isobel**_

anna pov

When I found out Jeremy was missing, I had headed to Damon.

"Where's Jer?"I ask

Elena was inside the house as well, carrying a worried face the same as mine.

Damon, who had picked up on Jeremy and I's pure immensity, said

"He's been kidnapped by Elena's birth mom. She wants a device that hurts our kind. Bonnie says she can't undo the spell. I know where Isobel lives." Damon said

Damon texted me with the location and I hurried.

Jeremy was being held captive with his Uncle John.

"Anna."Jeremy said

My hand grabbed his, my eyes starting to well up. I must get through this.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Look what we have here." the woman says.

This must be her-Elena's birth mother. I can't kill her.

I slam her against the wall, and take Jeremy.

I suppose Uncle John will be released eventually.

We get to his house and lay him down on his bed. He falls asleep. I text Elena

_Jer's fine. We're the house. DO NOT give Isobel the device._

Jeremy's eyes flutter open.

"Anna." he says.

I go into the arms and break into tears. He holds me close.

"Anna, what's wrong?"Jeremy asks.

Fearing this will only be more hurtful, I manage to blurt out

"My mother's dead. Someone killed her."I say, with new tears forming.

"Oh, Anna...it's okay." he says and pulls me closer.

After what feels like hours ,my eyes are dry and Jeremy looks into them.

Jeremy's lips come sweetly and innocently on mine, like they were meant to be like this-every minute of day. My arms go on his shoulders and I kiss back harder. My shirt goes off and so does Jeremy's. This feels so great, so right.

* * *

"Anna, I love you." he whispers into my ear, while we both lie naked, after love making. His back is behind mine and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

His eyes show it all. He really does love me. And I love him.

"I love you too." I say, placing my lips on his.

* * *

**AN:This is my new you like it?It's about Founders Day Events and how Anna's Jeremy's date to all of them.**


	2. Kick Off

**1 year later**

Anna's Pov

It's that time of year again, I still hear Jeremy saying that quite grumpily.

Founders Day time, with all the Founders Day stuff Jeremy has to attend.

Okay, so I am now the official girlfriend of Jeremy Gilbert. We have been "going steady" for almost a year.

Things have changed in the last year, with Matt in foster care out of state, Caroline with Tyler, and Elena hooking up with Damon while Stefan hooks up with Bonnie.

The Founders Day council had made an expectation and let me enter the Miss Mystic Falls . But right now, it's almost the Founders Day party which kicks off a whole lot of parties that Jeremy has to attend. Out of town, I found this nice thrift store for dresses for the parties so I can splurge on my Miss Mystic dress.

For now, I'm wearing a simple purple dress, with my brunette hair in a bun. Funny, myself a vampire walking into a room of vampire haters.

The things we do for love, right?

Jeremy still has his old tux and we head to the party. Uncle John has grown quite accepting to the fact his nephew's actually in love with a vampire. Uncle John and I have agreement in which I keep low and he won't tell anyone. Personally, I think it's for his benefit than mine. Elena and Jeremy surely have warmed up to him since he agreed to keep our secret. I walk downstairs with my arm looped in Jer's.

Elena looks beautiful, even with Damon's arm casually thrown over her shoulder. Stefan's here as well, with Bonnie's hand around his. Bonnie looks pretty as well. We reach the Lockwood mansion. I see pretty Caroline with Tyler's arm around her waist. Mr. Lockwood beams rays of acceptance toward his son's choice, obviously glad about it. We pass Mrs. Lockwood while she's beaming rays of acceptance.

She wouldn't do that if she knew what I am, but none of them do.

I dance with Jeremy all the time, smiles ever-present in our features as with most of the young Founder's couples. Jeremy pulls me in for a sweet kiss.

Innocently touching lips and having simple chemistry, still dancing in place.

We finish the innocent kiss with a laugh and a smile. Our eyes meet in a way like we are talking with just our eyes. I have never been this happy since ever.

The last year has been one of the best in my _very long life _and I have a buried hope that they will many more like this. Jeremy pulls me into another innocent kiss.

* * *

**AN:Looking over eppy summaries to get ideas...**


	3. Another Lame Party

Jeremy POV

It' s another lame party reversed for the Founding Families and their girl/boyfriends. Annoying last year, fun this year because I have Anna to dance with.

Anna looks pretty in her dark blue mid-thigh halter. This is lower key than the last party I went to. They actually played some hits that the young couples danced to. But Anna decided to sneak out and make out. We went into the bathroom. She accidently let the tie on her halter dress slip.

"Opps." she said

I kiss her rough and hard, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to the bathroom floor

"Jer." she whispers in a seductive voice.

Just then when my hand's up her dress, Elena of all people walks in.

Anna jumps off me, reties her tie and fixes her hair.

I fix my tie and hair. Anna's check is beating a fluorescent shade of pink because my sister walked in on us.

"I thought you could hear, like really well."I say

"I was a little distracted."Anna says, then kisses me on the lips.

* * *

Later that night, Elena makes sure to leave me and Anna alone.

Good thing, because I think it's the last thing she wants to see.

Anna's now in my arms, only in my t-shirt.

God, I love her all the time but this is one of times I really know I love her.

I hold her tight, and I'm pretty sure we don't want each other to let go.

I'm pretty sure you could travel the world and not find teenagers that are in love just like we are.

* * *

**AN:I know-short. But this is from Under Control which is really I could get from it.**

**Miss Mystic Falls is going to the most longest,I think. THANX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	4. Crowned Together With Passion

Anna POV-1 week before Miss Mystic

Elena is helping me buy a dress for the Miss Mystic competition. I still blush, still seeing Elena's shocked face when she caught us in the bathroom in a very bad position. Embarrassed Jeremy could do that to me, but he does.

Elena finds me this red floor-length strapless dress and I look perfect in it.

Elena takes a photo on her phone and texts Jeremy

_UR gf picked a dress. She looks pretty damn cute, don't ca think?_

She sends it with the photo. Then my phone rings with a text from Jeremy

_It seems like i'm the escort 2 the most beautiful grl at the ball._

We buy the dress.

A little bit later, Mrs. Lockwood tells me the practice times for the dance

_Practice at four. B there or B square__._

I text Jeremy.

_i'm going 2 b there ,no prob 4 my hottie of a gf._

He texts me back. Soon, there's classical music playing and we are dancing with the other couples.

I learned this dance when it was still considered "new" so I taught Jeremy.

But then he grabbed me and swung me down and I let out a laugh.

Jeremy Gilbert POV,Miss Mystic

I look as Anna with curls, in her dress walks down the stairs .I grab her arm and we get outside and dance the dance. I am more than anxious after it dies down and everyone's waiting for the crowning.

"Our Miss Mystic Falls this year will be...Anna Jackson." the judge says.

Anna only ended Jackson as her last name for these events and her facebook profile.

Anna steps forward and I step toward the stage.

I reach the stage and gave Anna a kiss on the check.

Mr. Lockwood puts the slash and crown on Anna. My graze turns into pure excitement.

I pulled her in for a dance.

"I love you." she whispered into my ear

"Love you too."I whispered into her ear

Our lips meant in a kiss, so sweet and innocently in teenage passion.

She's dancing with me and I won't have any other way. Our eyes meet, and it seems like words are not needed.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I tend to write couples sweetly, like newlyweds almost.**

**thanx 4 the reviews & keep them coming please.**


	5. Fireworks

Anna POV

For the float, we had a 70s theme so I went to my closet and found some 70s stuff and Stefan handed me an outfit for Jeremy. I was planning on wearing a cute vintage sundress I had found at the thrift store for the fireworks display.

The float was very cute and the moment they said my name, Jeremy affectingly and innocently kissed my check. We rushed to the school to get changed.

My sundress was white and pink and was a halter. Once Jeremy saw me in it, it looked like he wanted to tear it off. I finished off the outfit with a white shoe base and a brown wedge. We sat in the Founders booth, looking out in the crowd. Jeremy's arm was around me.I texted him

_Tonite_

_what?_

_2nite __,__I will make u mine 4evr._

_U going 2 turn me..._

_Yea_

_Cool_

It was true, tonight will the night. The night my boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert would become one of my kind. I already had a prostitute ready, thinking she was in for some kinky threesome action with me and my hot boyfriend. Little did she know?

I lead Jeremy to that dark alleyway, feed him my blood, and snapped his neck. He came to, a few minutes later. I bit the prostitute and he feed off her, leaving her dry and dead. He then led me to an old car. He opened the door.

"Jer, we aren't fucking in that car."I said, but he pushed me into the back seat anyway

He then went in the car himself and shut the door.

He then grabbed me into a passionate rough kiss. The other times, weren't the same.

In the back of my mind, I knew why. He was now a vampire. Giggles and moans erupted from the car as the windows started to fog up. I'm going to like this new Jeremy, after all.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END!Hope you enjoyed to anyone who story-alerted,favortied,reviewed,and everything.**

**You Guys Totally Rock My World!**


End file.
